


questions of science don't speak as loud as my heart

by morphogenesis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phi's smile was small, and bitter. "<i>Ego nemo sum</i>; I am nobody. I need nothing."</p><p>MAJOR SPOILERS for the entire game (VLR), especially the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	questions of science don't speak as loud as my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Again: MAJOR SPOILERS for the entire game, especially the ending. For the 10lillies prompt "A long road."
> 
> eta: my inner Latin student is crying because i messed up such a simple phrase. it's fixed now, though.

Akane knew she was asking for so much, too much, from Phi and Sigma.

But, she told herself, it was worth it for the world. It had to be.

It didn't mean she had to be cruel, though.

"Is there...anything I can do for you, before you enter the cryogenic freeze?"

Phi was sitting across from her, and her eyes bore straight ahead as she said, "No, not really."

"Nothing?"

Phi's smile was small, and bitter. " _Ego nemo sum_ ; I am nobody. I need nothing."

Akane doubted that -- she'd tried to convince herself of the same for years, and only succeeded in wedging a sharp splinter in her heart -- but she would take Phi at her word.

Instead, she just grabbed Phi's hand across the table, holding it tightly, and Phi didn't pull it away. Their fingers tangled, and they sat in silence for the last time they'd be together before embarking on 45 years of solitude.

"Don't ruin this with something sappy, like, 'I'd spare you if I could,'" Phi said.

Akane smiled wryly. "I'd never."


End file.
